The baby and toddler consumer markets are flooded with baby teethers, baby toys and toddler toys for purchase. Babies and toddlers go through a significant period of time when they explore teethers and toys by inserting them into their mouth. For this reason, baby and toddler teethers and toys have various textures, colors, patterns and materials to stimulate the baby or toddler and to provide relief when the baby or toddler is teething. Baby and toddler teethers and toys come in various shapes and sizes and often include one or more apertures that allow the baby or toddler to easily grasp the teether or toy.
Babies and toddlers often drop and/or throw teethers and toys to the ground. This can be a source of frustration for parents and other caregivers because the teethers and toys pick up dirt and germs when they hit the ground. It can also be exhausting to continually pick up the same toy over and over again, while the baby or toddler views it as a fun game. For many parents, teethers and toys require disinfecting when they hit the ground because they ultimately end up in the baby or toddler's mouth again.
Many parents and caregivers also find it difficult to organize and transport baby and toddler toys. While throwing teethers and toys in a diaper bag or other carrier is one option, it can be unsanitary and very disorganized. Additionally, babies and toddlers cannot easily access the teethers and toys when they are secured in a bag.
Certain products exist that are meant to connect an item such as a pacifier or a bottle, for example, to a baby or baby carrier, however, these items each have limitations. For example, the element connecting the pacifier or the bottle to the baby must be very short in order to prevent the element from wrapping around the baby or toddler's neck. Alternatively, if the element connecting the pacifier or the bottle to the baby or toddler is longer, risk of strangulation is a serious issue. Additionally, these products do not allow for additional teethers and/or toys to be organized, transported, and made accessible to the baby or toddler.
It would be desirable to have a toy support that is safe for a baby or toddler to use, prevents teethers and toys from hitting the ground when routinely thrown or dropped, and allows for easy organization, transport, and use of multiple teethers and toys at one time.